Frozen Ocean
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Louise Lincoln's (Killer Frost) thoughts on the death of King Shark. Based on the Arkham Assault universe. KillerFrost/King Shark. One shot. T for slight cursing, character death and gore.


**TheForgottenSheikah: Hello! I wrote in response to the Batman: Assault on Arkham animated movie just recently released. I enjoyed it greatly. One character that took my attention was King Shark. He was just too adorable! Plus the ship going on between him and Killer Frost was just awesome. But of course Rocksteady had to sink the ship... kill joys... So! I did this as I imagined what Louise may have felt towards the aftermath. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

She never expected this to happen, not to her. It wasn't logical. Killer Frost, a cold blooded murderer, allowed her black ice heart to thaw for a fleeting moment only for it be crushed in a flash of smoke and fire. Frost held in her grimace as she jogged behind the others.

How could she let this occur? When did it even start?

Maybe for him it is was they all first awoke underground. He had attempted to take a bite out of her while she was still fighting off the dazed state but the second he grabbed hold of her ankle, everything became clear. She rounded on him and assaulted his rather large person. Once he had fallen, she got eye level with him and hissed a threat.

_"Yeah, try it fish fingers, and I'll show you the meaning of cold blooded."_

This resulted in a complete opposite reaction she expected.

_"You're feisty,"_ The meta human remarked, not looking away from her azure blue eyes. How he said it, in his deep yet awkward voice which she later found adorable, it was if the trait was something he admired.

Killer Frost would never know now. Of course as a fully mature woman, Louise had her desires and preferences for men. Yet, not a single attachment fully bloomed. She didn't understand why she expected it. A kiss or gentle touch from her could end up deadly as Poison Ivy's. After all, nothing could grow in the icy wasteland that one would call her soul.

She was a loner and that was that.

Or so she believed.

It was just one small thing after another. The way he tried to smile at her when she laughed at the banter between him and Captain Boomerang. It was an awkward action but she liked it nonetheless. For a brief moment, she wondered what could have possibly happened to cause him having a metal jaw and false sharp teeth.

Another quirk Frost would never know.

He had saved her during the fall and acted as her buffer when they landed on top of the car. He didn't know her but nevertheless he broke the plundge that would've definitely killed her. A complete stranger did not hesitate to risk their own safety to make sure of her own.

_"Good shark," _She purred.

Her gut now ached like a knife had been twisted through it when she recalled his little grin.

Killer Frost was slowly piecing it all together. Why did she let it go on? She had no clue. She should have known better once they were forced into the Suicide Squad. To be involved with another member of such a group was foolhardy of the ice witch.

There were many times like that. The pair fought in the court yard together perfectly. He defended her against the Batman. He wasn't mad when she separated from the squad, leaving him behind. When they caught up to her and the Riddler, he quickly returned to her side. He was worried about her! After she practically betrayed him and the others, all he wanted to know if she okay.

God, it was unfair...

He was terrified of heights.

One with such stature and physical prowess and he was afraid of heights! Frost found this oddity in his nature to be cute. She never suspected of him to hold a weakness. He seemed so indestructible. That fact threw her for a loop.

Hell, it was the only thing she knew about him besides what could be figured out by witnessing.

That and he absolute trust in her. Trust and Killer Frost did not come across together easily. There was a single person she used to trust. Crystal Frost was her beloved mentor. And not surprisingly, she too was stolen from her. Her dear friend had sealed her fate with a single kiss for Firestorm. She was completely consumed by a nuclear tornado of fire.

It was the trust that secured a bond between them, a connection she wasn't entirely sure of. She had led him with blind faith across the bridge that could plummet them into a dark abyss. Perhaps he conquered his fear after that point but Frost would never know.

Killer Frost's sprint faltered. He trusted her without doubt and...!

The past still vivid inside her memories. It was nearly ten minutes ago now although she felt as if she yet sitting there. Cuffed to a metal chair being shocked, trying to burn out the explosive implanted in all their necks. What happened next, Frost could feel her heart chip frozen chucks off into her stomach; an icy burn flaring in her entrails.

His expression as he looked at her with pure and unfiltered fear. God how he resembled a frightened child. He didn't want to die. She didn't want him to die.

_"Do it again!" _She shrieked, scared for him. However, it was too late.

Those last seconds made Louise's heart and stomach lurch in sync. She staggered to a halt. Bending at the waist, she leaned on her knees. Her breathing becoming erratic.

Salty tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Her body's condition would not allow the tears to freshly fall. They'd ice over and crash to the ground, the little shards melting away in mere seconds. The evidence of her sorrow erased.

That did not ease the emotions washing over her. It felt like drowning in a vast and frozen ocean: desolate, dark, and unrelenting. She didn't think herself strong enough to endure another loss and resurface.

_No._

There would be clarity. Her breathing evened out, the mind calm.

She vowed to kill Firestorm one day for Crystal. Since then, no one was able to divert her vengeance. Until today.

This day another person whom Frost could have to come, dare she say it, love was snatched from her reach yet again.

Her black heart frosted over, even thicker this time. Any kindle of warm emotion snuffed out by the cold wind of hate.

Killer Frost felt the tips of her fingers ice over with thick blue claws. She imagined raking them through that Government pig's fat neck. The bitch would choke on her own blood and in her last moments, well, the details didn't matter for now.

Louise Lincoln glanced up through her snowy white bangs. Her electric blue eyes glowing with power.

The one thing she did indeed know now was...

Amanda Waller would fucking pay.

* * *

**Sheikah: Ship them forever! D:**


End file.
